Otogi is a Bastard
by Osa P
Summary: Indeed he is. Otogi threatens Jou in order to get Honda to come to his office. But, why? OtogixHonda


If you've never read any of my fics before/ don't give a fuck about me or what I write, skip this bit.

Gratuitous apologies to everyone for not writing in forever and a day. I didn't mean to skip town and leave you with our young autistic children and no child support, but school has been an angry demanding bitch. That, and writing is usually a purely organic process for me; meaning that I just let the words flow when they wanna, and try not to force them if they don't.

As to whether or not I will ever finish writing any of my unfinished fics, the answer is Yes, just not right this second. Why? Fuck you.  
Will I ever write about my YGO OTP Seto and Jou? Yes, hopefully some time this weekend. I've been browsing through some pretty awesome fics lately and am now all inspired and shit.

As always, if you need to contact me or bitch at me or curse the day that I ever entered your life, you can either pm me or email me at onee(underscore)p (at) yahoo (dot) com. Now read, assholes.

Disclaimer: I own shit, so fuck off.

* * *

Otogi Ryuuji is a bastard.

Said bastard has requested that Honda come to his place of business, threatening to place Jou in a dog suit again unless he complies. Driven by his desire to keep his best friend out of a particularly humiliating situation, Honda goes, arriving at Dungeon Dice Monsters' Headquarters at exactly 4:14pm (he'd come straight from school as the message had requested/demanded).

Upon arriving, he approaches a down-right gorgeous female secretary, who unfortunately, has absolutely no interest in him beyond pointing him towards the elevator, flatly telling him that 'Mr. Otogi is waiting for him on the top floor, door directly outside the elevator'. Honda does as he's told cursing himself for having to come here. It was one thing that the punky dice-master kept putting the moves on the girl he'd practically fallen in love with, but it was a completely different thing for that same dice punk to dislike-- perhaps even loathe-- his best friend and brother to said love interest. He shook with anger at the direction his thoughts were taking. 'Damnit that guy pisses me off!'

The elevator 'dinged' in time with mental exclamation, signaling that he'd arrived at the top floor. The doors whooshed open and he found himself directly in front of two ornately carved doors, each side bearing an intricate design riddled with various sized die and several menacing looking dragons. Honda frowned to himself. The bastard was an overpaid, narcissistic jerk, with really awfully taste to boot. Shrugging off thoughts about the CEO's poor decorating sense, he stalked over to the office doors, hesitating a moment, before knocking, loudly.

Honda waited a few moments before hearing a soft and sultry "Come in". He snorted at the way the self-centered boy was always trying to make himself sound sexually appealing. He was quite full of himself if he thought Honda of all people would take any physical interest in him.

Honda pushed open the overly-designed doors, revealing an equally over-designed office. Dice paraphernalia littered the office space, the cubed objects overwhelming anything they touched. Behind a grand oak desk lay the object of his distaste. Otogi Ryuuji. He sat before him, slender legs elegantly-- if not haughtily-- crossed. Upon seeing the spiked haired teen, he gracefully leaned forward, resting his head on his laced fingers, practically oozing coyness.

Honda blanched a bit at the sight, finding his sex-appeal highly offensive. 'Over-confident sexy bastard', he thought to himself unknowing of what he had unintentionally admitted to. Otogi smirked at him, as though knowing exactly what he had thought.

"Is there a problem, Hiroto," he asked coyly, daring to use the brunettes first name. "Why won't you come and sit?" He smiled at Honda, cocking his head ever so slightly to the side, as if this situation were all a delightful game to him.

Honda growled in response. "No fucking way, dice boy. I'm not here to chat with you."

Otogi adopted a look of false surprise, sitting up and placing a long-fingered hand dramatically over his chest. "Why, Hiroto. It appears you have greatly misunderstood exactly the situation you are in." He dropped the shocked act, his features settling into something akin to a lustful demon's. "You must do what I say lest that blonde mutt of yours end up in an awful rut."

Honda growled again, barely restraining himself from punching the door, or better yet, the young arrogant man in front of him.

"Well," Otogi gestured to the rather ornate leather chair taking up residence on the opposite side of his desk. Honda begrudgingly stomped over to the chair and angrily threw himself down into it. His eyes immediately locked on to a tiny speck on the wall-- quite possibly the only bit that wasn't covered with dice. He was beyond pissed at this situation, but it was either defend his best friend's honor or give in to his desire to punch out the black haired sex-machine and thus screw said best friend over for life.

The black haired "sex-machine" chuckled, effectively diverting Honda's attention from that oh so interesting speck. He glared harshly into the green eyes before him, trying his damndest to shoot death rays from his own brown eyes.

"Why such a sour face Hiroto? I haven't done anything to you." He smirked with a confidence that he shouldn't have had. Honda was about ready to break his face at any moment and talking down to the pointy haired teen would only get his pert ass to the hospital quicker.

'Fuck him and his fucking tight-ass leather pants! He thinks he's so hot that I won't knock the smirk off of his pretty little face? Ha! He'll get what's coming to him!'

Honda's menacing thought were interrupted by another amused chuckle. "Thinking about me are we?"

"In your dreams, you pompous prick," Honda spat out. This, however, only caused Otogi to laugh more, his mirth spilling over and filling the room with the delightful sound of his voice.

Honda blushed in anger partially from being laughed at and the other part from... Well, damnit, dice punk did have a really nice voice when he wasn't putting people down. If only he'd sound like this all the time instead of trying to belittle his friends. Still his gaze away from the laughing young man, again searching for that un-adorned spot.

As his laughter died down, the young CEO fixed his eyes on Honda, taking in all that could be seen above his desk. His gaze finally rested on the side of the other boys head, somehow commanding the boy to turn and face him, which, to Honda's dismay, he did.

He inwardly cursed himself as he was again caught in the stare of two gorgeous emerald green eyes. 'Dumbass green eyes. They're too pretty for a guy to have.' He tried his best to muster up a glare, but found he was unable to. There was just something about his eyes that he couldn't break away from. It was almost as though they were hypnotizing him. 'They probably are. I bet he's got some built in mind control thing that makes everyone he meets fall in love with him or something... Wait, what the hell is that?!'

Honda tore his gaze away from the young man before him to find out just what the hell his hand was doing. Somehow his arms had unfolded from their earlier crossed and quite hostile position and his left hand was laid out on the desk in front of him engaging in an extremely odd activity. His poor defenseless left hand was being caressed by none other than the stuck-up boy he'd come to dislike more than ever. He glared at the hand unabashedly molesting his as if to tell the hand 'get the fuck off!' But, no such luck. Said hand continued to delicately run across his own, gently moving the fingers along the palm side only to have them make their way up and over to feel at the rough knuckles.

Just what the hell was going on?

"Hiroto..."

Honda didn't respond, his eyes still locked on to the surprisingly sensual scene of hands rubbing against hands. There was just something about the way Otogi's slender fingers rubbed against his own fight-worn digits that was.. well, sexy. Didn't help that the dice punk's hands were deliciously soft and were creating a nice friction with his own. Yes, if his hand could orgasm, surely it would be doing so now.

"H-hiroto..."

Honda did look up this time, noticing that the confidence in the dice-obsessed teen's voice had wavered a bit. He stared at him angrily, he hoped, waiting for him to continue.

Otogi smiled weakly now quite obviously nervous about something. "... I," he began, falling into silence as if unsure of what to say next. His emerald orbs shifted to the side for a moment, then returned to the masculine face in front of him, now burning with resolve and the confidence that was such a part of him. "I do believe it is time we discuss exactly why you're here, brightening up my plain little office."

Honda snorted both at the idea that he was somehow "brightening" the cocky teens day and at the fact that he thought his office was in any way plain.

Otogi smirked at him, lacing his features with a healthy bit of what he hoped was seduction. "You see, Hiro-kun, I called you here to... see you here." His smirk widened as he put more force into the movements his hand was making. Slowly but surely his thin fingers were making their way from Honda's left hand, up to his thick wrist and further to the sensitive inside of his arm. The angry boy shivered as he felt a tingling sensation race up his arm and directly to his--

"Fuck!" Honda jumped back, flipping the chair over in the process and coming to land in a sprawl of limbs. He was breathing heavily, his eyes wide and unfocused. What the hell just happened? He flipped himself over onto his back, staring down accusingly at his unprincipled lower half. 'Now is not the time for you to be getting all worked up. You only work for the ladies, you hear me! Long hair, pretty eyes, and a nice /feminine/ ass! Got it?'

Too caught up in scolding his manly bits, he failed to notice Otogi slide out of his large office chair and saunter over to where Honda lay. He bent his body at the waist-- unconsciously placing his butt in an optimum position for many a naughty activity-- and reached out a slender hand to tap the freaked out boy on the shoulder.

"Hiro," he whispered, his eyes slightly wider than usual as he took in the spastic form beneath him. Honda's head snapped up at the sound of his name slipping sexily from Otogi's delicious looking mouth. 'Wait what?' He shot a look at his crotch in warning. 'Don't you start with that crap again or I swear, no porn for a month!' With that said, his eyes snapped over to the hand resting gently on his shoulder, then to the slender, finely muscled, arm connected to that oh so delicate hand, and then to the svelte yet masculine form that housed that beautifully toned arm... 'Oh God dammit...'

Sensing that no response would be uttered from the frustrated boy any time soon, Otogi swiftly knelt down, each part of his body graceful in its decent, and settled himself next to Honda on the floor. He lay back so that the entire right side of his body was flush against Honda's or as close as he could get considering the other boy's weird position. He sighed deeply as they lay there, apparently completely at ease with the situation.

Honda on the other hand was beside himself. 'Now what the hell is he doing?! First he practically has sex with my hand, then he starts molesting my arm, and now he's laying here, all 'spent' next to me. What the fuck?!'

A low chuckle fell from Otogi's lips. "What the fuck, indeed, Hiro-kun."

"Fuck... did I say that out loud?" Obviously he had or the black haired dice-duelist wouldn't have replied. Either that or he had a mind reader installed along with those 'fuck me' eyes. Completely at a loss as to what exactly was happening, he too sighed, relaxing somewhat into the plush carpet of the office floor.

His eyes slipped closed as he finally began to feel comfortable for the first time that afternoon.

"Hey, Hiro." Said boy's eyes snapped open to behold Otogi propped up on one arm, his heart-shaped face now directly over his own. He looked beautiful with his face shadowed by his long, interestingly shaped black hair. In the absence of light, his emerald eyes seemed to glow brightly almost making the narcissistic boy appear younger, more innocent.

"I'm, um, sorry."

Honda lifted one eyebrow, a skill he'd practiced and perfected after watching one too many sexy British spy movies. "Hn, about what?", he asked, truly curious as to what brought this sudden apology on. Wasn't it in his highly-polished DNA to never apologize?

The dice-duelist sighed, his warm breath fanning out over Honda's face, which, he noticed, was far too close to the green eyed boy's. "I'm sorry, for threatening Jou..."

'Wait what?' "Wait, what?" He looked up at the boy above him incredulously.

"Well, I mean, I wasn't really going to do anything to him even if you didn't show up..."

'Huh? So then what the hell am I here for?'

Otogi smirked down at the confused boy, before shifting up into a sitting position. His brilliant eyes, however, remained locked on to their brown counterparts. "I just wanted to see you, alone. You know, away from your friends."

Suddenly the look of confusion on Honda's face morphed into one of horror. "Oh hell no...", he began positioning his body so that he could either bolt or beat in a certain rich asshole's face and then flee the scene.

Quickly, Otogi's arms shot out, pushing on Honda's shoulders in an attempt to keep the boy from doing exactly what he was thinking. "Woah, wait! I'm not going to do anything like what you're thinking!" The tougher of the two boys relaxed a bit, though not fully. "...Unless you want me to..."

Scratch that bit about relaxing.

Honda struggled to remove himself from Otogi's grasp, freaking out more now than he had the entire afternoon. Just what was the feminine-looking boy thinking?!

He managed to break free for a moment, before being roughly tackled to the ground by a suddenly very agile CEO.

"Damnit Honda! Will you just. Calm. Down!", he gritted out through clenched teeth as he tried his best to subdue the brunette.

"Fuck no, dude! You're creeping me out!," Honda replied, trying with all his might to throw the dice punk off of him. It was always the skinny ones that were extra flexible and had an innate ability to wrap themselves tightly around body parts. 'Damn, but they sure are good in the sack...'

At his errant thought, Honda froze for a moment in a mixture of horror and shock. Now what the hell was wrong with him?

This pause in his struggles gave Otogi all the time he needed to straddle the spiky haired teen, successfully pinning his arms to his sides with his leather clad legs. He was breathing heavily having put in quite a bit more effort than he was used to in calming Honda down. Unfortunately for his captive, his quick breaths and lightly flushed cheeks only served to make him look utterly fuckable, or perhaps already fucked.

Honda was lost-- lost in a pair of deep green, heavy lidded eyes. He knew he could easly throw the skinnier teen off of him at any moment, but those eyes wouldn't let him.

"Honda, " Otogi said breathily. "I'm not trying to scare you, but I..." He sighed as though preparing himself for something big. ".. I really want to get to know you and-- Ah fuck it!"

'Hm!', Honda's mind thought. 'Fuck what-- OH!'

The gorgeous young CEO, utterly frustrated with talking, had decided to put his mouth to better use on none other than the young man beneath him. His slightly plump lips were pressed firmly against Honda's in an explanatory kiss. He hoped that with this simple action he could explain exactly what it was that he wanted from Hiroto.

Honda, was shocked to say the least. He was being kissed by a sensuous set of lips that belonged to none other than Otogi Ryuuji a man that he thought that he hated. No, hate was such a strong word. He merely disliked... Or maybe the boy wasn't too bad after all...

'NO!', his mind screamed at him. 'Danger Honda Hiroto, danger! Abort! Abort!' Honda attempted to struggle his way out from underneath the lithe form above him, but to no avail. Otogi's lips were weakening him, picking up right were his now closed eyes had left off.

As though aware that he was winning, Otogi pressed his lips a bit harder against Honda's, the tender pieces of flesh now moving encouragingly. Before Honda was quite sure of what he was doing, his own chocolate brown eyes were shut and his lips were reacting to the encouragement.

'God damn, this is nice...'

Honda felt the mouth on his part slightly, giving an obvious invitation. The brown haired boy hesitated, but only for second, his mind and body agreeing that this was not an opportunity he should pass up. His mouth opened, tongue snaking out, searching for it's mate.

Otogi smiled in the kiss as their tongues met, feeling a mixture of confidence and lust surge throughout his body. Empowered by such strong emotions, he forced his tongue into Honda's mouth, striving to stake his claim in the warm moist cavern.

Honda, in a surprising show of submissiveness, relented to the appendage currently pillaging his mouth. He felt that all he could do was moan appreciatively in response, his body arching up a bit into the body above him.

'Damnnnn this is niiiiiiiiice...', was all he was able to think as Otogi explored every nook and cranny of his mouth, halting his exploration every once in a while to tease Honda's tongue into a tiny sparring match.

All too soon, the black haired make-out god pulled away from him, panting slightly. Honda was surprised to find himself panting as well and opened his eyes to take in the beauty before him. Just when had Otogi Ryuuji gotten so hot and effeminate and masculine and downright sexy?!

The being above him was breathing heavily as he tried to regain his composure and his cheeks were flushed red, giving him the appearance of a recently ravished young man. His lips were swollen and open, asking-- demanding-- to be plundered, making him look all the more desirable. If only the skinny teen weren't sitting on his arms, he could reach up and have his wicked, wicked way with him...

Otogi laughed nervously as he looked down at Honda. "So, uh," he paused to take in a deep, even breath. "Do you... understand...?"

Honda stared up at him blankly for a minute, his mind finding it difficult to switch back to verbal communication. That or he was too busy conjuring up ways to throw off the boy on top of him without injuring him too badly, so as to ravish him.

The green eyed boy, broke their gaze, uncertainty filling his being. This was the moment when the rejection would come-- when he'd be cast aside by a person he was almost desperate to know.

"Get off of me." The dice punk stiffened at the calmness of the words spoken, then sighed. He slowly nodded as he slid off of the teen beneath him. He situated himself on the floor next to the object of his affections, facing away from him, knees up to his chest. He had known this would happen, but it still hurt.

"Good," Honda said, shifting his slightly numb lower body. Otogi squeezed his legs tightly in frustration and disappointment as he heard Honda shift behind him. He was probably getting up to walk out that door-- to leave his building and never return again. Perhaps he wouldn't even acknowledge him at school. He'd be kicked out of the only trustworthy group of friends he'd ever had, but he didn't mind that part. But Honda... He wished he could start the day over, only this time he wouldn't have made out with Honda.

He gasped as he felt a set of muscled arms envelope him, pulling him back into a firm chest. His head snapped up, futilely trying to catch a glance at Honda's face, but to no avail. He felt warm breath flow through his long black locks as Honda chuckled.

"You're such a girl Otogi."

At this, said "girl" glared and began to struggle in the bigger teen's grasp. "Damnit, I am not a fucking girl!" Laughter met his outburst, the joyful sound reverberating through the chest behind him and into his own body. He fumed as the Honda continued to mock him.

Honda's laughter eventually abated, leaving only a rueful grin in its place. "Hey, man, I'm just messing with you." He buried his face in Otogi's hair, taking in the scent of the boy's lime-scented shampoo and fully enjoying himself. "Besides, no girl I know has an ass like yours..."

This time it was Honda who was hoping that the other would take the hint. Otogi took it, bent it over the desk, and fucked it. He wiggled around until he was now facing the brown eyed teen and smirked at him. "Glad to know you've been checking out my ass," he said, reaching out a hand to caress Honda's cheek.

"Yeah well, what do you expect wearing leather pants every day? /Everyone's/ ogled your ass before. Even Yugi and I'm pretty sure he didn't know what he was doing."

The green eyed CEO chuckled good-naturedly. "I guess I see your point."

The two boys lapsed into silence, content to just take each other in now that they had finally reached some sort of consensus. Soon, though, Otogi's need to be reassured caused him to break the comfortable silence.

"So, you're okay with all this-- I mean, you're not mad at me or anything?", Otogi inquired, his voice carrying a nervous tinge.

Honda smirked down at him from his slightly elevated position. "Oh, I'm pissed at you alright, but not about, um.. the kiss or anything..."

Green eyes glowed and a wide smile split the game creator's face. "I'm glad, Hiro... I really am..."

"God, you're such a /girl," Honda teased, grinning all the way.

Otogi growled in return. "Like hell I am! No girl can possibly be this sexy!" And with that Otogi lunged at the teasing young man, pinning him to the ground for the second time that day. "And I'm sure no girl can take you down like I can..." He quickly leaned in, fiercely pressing his lips to Honda's. The boys wasted no time getting their tongues involved and began fighting for dominance over the kiss.

Their tongues moved swiftly and sensually against each other, creating a moist friction between the two appendages. Otogi, hoping to win the current battle of wills, grabbed Honda's tongue in his teeth and sucked hard, eliciting a satisfied moan from the boy beneath him. He smirked as he felt him gain control of the kiss.

Feeling himself loose control and not minding it one bit, Honda decided to retaliate in a way that had yet to be enacted. He reached a hand up and wove it through Otogi's long locks, gently tugging a handful of hair right at the root. He felt himself fill with pride as he heard the boy moan above him, forcing him to relinquish some of his dominance. Honda's other hand decided to occupy itself with Otogi's firm, leather clad ass and began to knead it through the slippery fabric.

The emerald eyed teen moaned louder at this action and threw his head back, finally releasing Honda's mouth. He ground his hips into the man's crotch beneath him causing two hungry moans to ring out in the silent office.

Otogi stared down at the attractive young man who now had both hands preoccupied with his tight ass. He smirked at him. "You've had some practice I see."

"Nope, I just watch a lot of porn," the spiky haired teen replied, smirking back.

"Oh, I assure you I am so much better than any porn star." Throwing the boy another cocky smile, he swooped down, his lips attaching themselves to Honda's neck in an effort to prove to the boy just how much better he was.

His lips were making a wet trail up the brown eyed boy's neck, alternating between biting, sucking, and licking-- all of which were causing the poor boy to moan loudly and buck up into the sexy being on top of him.

"God, Otogi--!", he was cut off as the game creator stuck his tongue into his ear. Honda's hands had somehow found their way to the hem of Otogi's impossibly tight shirt and had lifted it a fair bit, exposing the boy's pale, smooth back. He dug the tips of his fingers into said back as Otogi nibbled along the shell of his ear, ripping another moan from his throat.

"What did I tell you, Hiro-kun," he whispered against the thoroughly ravished ear. "I am so much better than--"

"I'm not sure how you were taught to conduct business Mr. Otogi, but where I come from we lock the door if we're planning on molesting school children."

The two boys instantly felt any desire they'd had morph into fear as they beheld the tall, glowering form of a very disgruntled looking Seto Kaiba. Otogi stared up at him wide eyed, for once, unsure of what to do in such a situation. He couldn't flirt his way out of this situation because for one he was already rather engaged in a fierce make-out session with another male and two Seto Kaiba didn't have a sex drive.

Kaiba continued to glare at the pair on the floor, while Otogi continued to look shocked and Honda hid his face, which had taken on the color of a very ripe tomato. Eventually the CEO of Kaiba Corp became bored with the staring match of sorts and snorted softly.

"Hn. I'm assuming we should reschedule our meeting to a time when you are not otherwise... 'occupied'." Finally Otogi blushed, feeling only a little ashamed that he'd let his personal life interfere with his business. "No matter, I have some personal matters to attend to myself."

Otogi blinked at him, the mention of "personal matters" intriguing him enough to speak. "Personal matters? You?"

Kaiba smirked at him. "Yes. You see I've recently acquired a dog and he can be very unruly if I don't spend enough time with him. Why right now he may be getting himself into a fair bit of trouble which I will have to punish him for..." The menacing teen trailed off, a strangely lustful look entering his eyes. Without any further conversation he turned on his heel and glided out of the office most likely heading for the elevator, then home to his "bad puppy".

The two disheveled teens looked at each other after Kaiba's abrupt exit, then shrugged. Who the hell knew what was up with that guy.

"Hey, Hiro I'm sorry we didn't--"

"Otogi."

"What?"

"Tomorrow. Right now, I wanna get know your body. Finding out about just how damned girly you are can wait until tomorrow."

"Asshole" Otogi pounced on his new lover for a third time that day, dominating him like he had since he'd entered the office. Not that he minded.

* * *

Then they had sex and mpreg and s&m and banana flavored lube. The End. XD


End file.
